Slapped
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: When she gets slapped, it wasn't on the head. Gibbs/Abby


Title: Slapped

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own NO characters, only their actions in this fic. Though, I want Gibbs all to myself, so he can be my sex slave!

Summary: When she gets slapped, it won't be on the head.

"Abbs, when I slap you, it won't be on the head." Those words echoed through my head all day long. I grow excited just thinking about where Gibbs wants to smack me. The man does not know what he does to me. Or, he does know and he chooses to let me squirm. I bet he likes it when I squirm. Damn, I'm rambling again. I can't help it! That man is pure sexiness and exudes confidence. Great, I'm arguing in my own head. I quickly take a glance at my watch. Only three more hours until my shift is over and I am free to go. I know that as soon as I get home, I will have to relieve this tension that has been building up today. I try to distract myself with the searches going through the various systems, but it doesn't work. My mind is reeling more than a billion thoughts a minute. Okay, maybe not a billion, but close to it. The Caf-Pows I've had (only 4 today so far…) certainly haven't helped. I find myself pacing around my lair of a lab, my hands twitching as I speak to myself in sign language. Man, if Gibbs came down right now, he would definitely know for sure what I was saying. Damn, there he is inside my head again! ARGH! I'm going insane! Have to focus, have to focus, have to focus.

I can feel my eyebrow twitch ever so slightly when I look at the clock again…for the millionth time. Alright, now it's 4:59. One more minute. Yeah, it was slow today with only my less than pure thoughts to keep me company. I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to banish those particular thoughts from coming to forefront. Ah man, if Gibbs knew what I was thinking he's probably run away. Yes! I am free! I all but run out of the lab. Stepping out of the elevator, I see the object of my desire sitting at his desk attempting to get paperwork done. I'm afraid to walk over and say good night to him, or else I might not be held accountable for what would happen next. Yummy images invade my brain of me being bent over his desk, him pumping me from behind, spanking me. Okay, I am walking out of this building right now. I am going to get in to my trusty hearse, I'm going to drive home, and then masturbate until I get those previously mentioned thoughts out of my head. Wow, it's going to be a long night. I rush to reach the doors; looking back I see his head pop up and see me. Damn, can't stop now, got to keep going or else I won't stop.

Safely home, I run to my room and change out of these clothes. Right now, I think I need to masturbate or I'll go insane. If I can't have Gibbs, then my handy dandy 'friends' shall have to do. I sit on the bed, clad in only my tank top and nothing else. I just lay back and thoughts of Gibbs begin to flood my mind. Yes, evil thoughts they are. I am assaulted by the one vision of him taking me across his knees and spanking me until my cheeks are bright red. Mmmm….one finger trails down between my folds. I am already wet. The sheer thought of that man gets me excited. My finger continues to caress gently as I take one finger in my mouth and suck on it. That finger then makes its way down to my opening. I insert the one finger, slowly moving it in and out. I ache for more. I insert another finger, pumping the two in my hot, moist pussy. I start to breathe heavier as I imagine Gibbs using his tongue all over my body, licking me from head to toe. One hand plays with my clit, while the other continues thrusting in and out of my hole. I can feel it; I am almost there when I hear this voice cut through the silence.

"This is why you rushed out of work, Abbs?" a voice asked. Oh crap, it was Gibbs. "How did you get in here?" I squeak. "I have a key, remember?" he states. The very object of my desires and naughty thoughts is standing in front of me when it's evident I was playing with myself. I gulp. I don't think I even have the courage to answer him. But I at least make an attempt to. "Umm, this isn't what it looks like. Okay, maybe it's what it looks like, but not for what you think. You see, you said earlier that when you slapped me it wouldn't be on the head and that got my mind reeling. All day I've been thinking of what you would do to me and I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed out of the lab and to here where I've been….relieving the tension…?" I stammer out. All I get from him is a soft laugh. His gaze pierces mine and I am on edge as to what he'll say next. "Abby, Abby…couldn't wait for me could you? Now, continue on. Show me how you please yourself." Oh crap, he did not just really say that! Hesitantly I try to get myself back in the zone. One finger moves across my clit, rubbing it. I let out a moan. My other fingers continue their pumping in and out of my pussy. I get to the point of climax and let out a scream. I look right at Gibbs when I cum. I see his eyes widen and then sparkle.

Next thing I know he is undressed and kneeling in front of me. His head is level with my now dripping pussy. He leans in and laps at my juices. Oh god, I think I've died and gone to heaven. I lean back, my head dropping. My eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. His tongue thrust inside of me. I gasp, bucking my hips forward. I cum a second time, squirting my juices in to his waiting mouth. I open my eyes just enough to see him rise from the floor and position himself between my open legs. His lips come crashing down upon mine and I taste myself. Without warning, he enters me. I almost cum right then and there. He begins moving in and out of me, creating delicious friction. I move my hips in time with his rhythm. His hand comes down hard and smacks my ass. The sting is exquisite. A couple of more hits, and it doesn't take long for either of us to reach that edge. I buck my hips up to him, and I feel him pulsate and then release. I let out this primal scream as the most powerful orgasm ever rips through me. I hear him cry out, then collapse on to me. We both just lay there for a second, collecting 

ourselves. It seemed like an eternity passed before the silence was broken. "So Abbs, was it better than your fantasy?" he asks. "That, and more my silver haired fox." I answer him.

A/N: So…..did ya like? I enjoyed writing it, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
